<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heaven is a place on earth by Limoncello (Limon91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612079">heaven is a place on earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limon91/pseuds/Limoncello'>Limoncello (Limon91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Maybe Christen’s bra was in the laundry that day, Maybe I shouldn’t have written this, anyway, here’s wonderwall, how come no one has written this yet?, outdoor sexy time, we were all into it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limon91/pseuds/Limoncello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With one final click, Tobin gently set her camera down on her fiancée’s coat, forgetting about it in favor of the sight in front of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobin Heath/Christen Press</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heaven is a place on earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(First fanfic, pls be gentle)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With one final click, Tobin gently set her camera down on her fiancée’s coat, forgetting about it in favor of the sight in front of her. </p><p>Christen. Christen with her thin Re-Inc shirt, nipples hard and visible to the naked eye. Her eyes, a stormy grey today, smirking as subtly as the upturn of the corner of her mouth. </p><p>They spent all yesterday in the confines of their Manchester bedroom, alternating between making love and fucking, with a few breaks for some fruit and water in between. So in love with each other even after years of being together, and months of being quarantined together.</p><p>This chill November morning, they had decided they needed to get some fresh air, dressing on separate sides of the bedroom lest hands stray and delay them from going outside.</p><p>And Tobin still wanted her. Strolling along, fingers loosely hooked together, they had found a hill with one side sheared off, roots, rocks, and dirt visible. It was secluded, off of the main walking path, past trees and chirping birds and curious eyes. </p><p>Christen had let her light coat fall off her shoulders, stepped over to the side of the hill, and turned to Tobin with a look. And Tobin knew she needed to take the picture, if only to immortalize the look on her lover’s face and the sight of her hard nipples, straining from either the cold or a lingering arousal from this morning.</p><p>Either way, Tobin needed to save this image to look at later and by the look in her fiancée’s eye, the same look she’d given her when she asked to make a private sex tape for their 3rd anniversary, Christen wanted the pictures taken too.</p><p>She whipped her camera out, Christen already naturally able to pose at a moment’s notice, and clicked away.</p><p>Tobin only took a few photos, knowing what she was capturing would be perfect, before deciding her hands had been off her fiancée long enough.</p><p>And this is where they were at now. In their own little corner of the woods—in their own world really—together, so in love with one another.</p><p>Christen’s eyes never strayed as Tobin quickly crossed over to her, looking at her with affection. Tobin’s hands were already raising, greedy fingers pulling up the other woman’s shirt that was tucked in her sweats once she reached her so she could slip her chilled hands up, up, up. </p><p>Christen wasn’t wearing a bra, that much was extremely obvious, even through the view finder of her camera. And when Tobin’s body pushed up against Christen’s, pressing her into the dirt behind her, and her palms found her naked breasts, she could feel the lack of a bra too.</p><p>She gently ran her nose up from her lover’s collarbone, all the way up into the hair behind her ear. The faint scent of fresh earth and clean air mingled with the mouth watering aroma of her fiancée’s natural smell of cocoa butter, coffee, and the lavender detergent they used for their bedding. Her mouth opened, not only smelling and feeling Christen but tasting as well.</p><p>If the Heaven that her Bible spoke of was anything as perfect as this, then she’d worship on her knees for the rest of her days.</p><p>Christen’s lips parted in a silent gasp once Tobin’s right hand moved so her fingers could tweak Christen’s stiff nipple delicately, just as her left hand slowly drifted down soft abs and past the wasteband of her sweats and panties, where it finally rested over her naked pussy. Just as it settled, left index finger slowly stroking through wet lower lips, Tobin’s lips, still resting on a fluttering pulse point, closed then suckled rhythmically in time with her curious finger.</p><p>She was leaving a hickey, she knew it, but it was hard not to mark her sexy fiancée when she looked and smelled and tasted and <i>felt</i> so good. Her ears burned as, even through the sounds of nature around them, she could still pick up the slick sounds of her fiancée’s cunt as one finger was joined by two, slipping into a warm channel, picking up speed.</p><p>The world around them disappeared, it was only the two of them in this moment. The sounds of low, feminine gasping, clothes rustling, and then, Christen’s ears picked it up. Her lover, her sweet gentle, loving Tobin, whispering the dirtiest words into her left ear. </p><p>“God, Chris, you’re so sexy,” Tobin whispered, breath ghosting over goose fleshed skin. “Your pussy feels amazing, I wish we were back in our bed like last night so I could take everything off of you and put my tongue inside you.”</p><p>Christen’s answer was a groan and more wet sounds as she spread her legs more to accommodate the third finger slipping inside her. Her hands, once grasping onto the stringy roots and dirt behind her, desperately latched onto broad, strong shoulders. Shoulders that held her up on the hard days and shook with shared laugher on the good ones.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re dripping into my hand, baby, did you know that? You’re so into this, I can tell. Fuck, so am I.”</p><p>A hand, once twirling around a nipple, quickly slipped out from under her shirt, grabbing onto the hem of it and lifting it up past heaving breasts, holding it up against Christen’s clavicle. Tobin leaned back to take a long, heated look at what was revealed.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck. You’re amazing, I just want to make you feel good, baby. Am I doing that?”</p><p>“Baby,” Christen breathed, “yes.” </p><p>Tobin’s head dipped down then, lips and teeth lightly clamping down on the earlier abused nipple and pulling just as Tobin’s wet palm palpitated firmly against Christen’s clit, aroused and hard and unhooded, fingers still curling.</p><p>And just like that, already dripping by how much she always wants Tobin, how good Tobin makes her feel, how cherished she makes her feel every day, Christen began to unravel.</p><p>Tobin felt her fiancee’s tight channel flexing around her fingers (and her own clenching sympathetically) but she didn’t stop there, scissoring and reaching in to stroke that <i>one special spot</i> that she knew only she had ever been able to find. She manipulated it as easily as she manipulated a ball on the field, a brush full of paint against canvas. Stroking lovingly and devotedly until again, she felt the beautiful woman against her climax.</p><p>Christen had had plenty of orgasms in her life, but there was something about this one in particular that took her to another place. Surrounded by nature, in a country far away from all that she knew, with only the love of her life holding her up. She climaxed, vast grey eyes meeting rich gold ones, both deep with all the steadfast love in the world.</p><p>Christen Press climbed high into the clouds and catapulted back down and knew. Here, in her fiancée’s arms, was heaven on earth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>